


Noble Blooded

by junxouji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Old Kingdom Mythology, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji





	Noble Blooded

The dark eyed King of Sabal, eyes narrowed as if he hadn’t understood the words his servant had said. Tall, dark, lithesome. But infuriatingly easy to temper. It wasn’t a problem of misunderstanding as it was bewilderment that someone dare disobey him. The gall, he thought, as a bitter taste ran on his tongue.

 

He had enough of that spoiled incompetent brat’s games. It was time for him to learn his role among the court and obey Ithric’s very generous rules without a question. It seemed the young prince still did not understand his job to coddle dignitaries, dally in palace affairs such as decorations and such, and bed comfort for the king?

 

Prince Nikas was a troublesome omega boy since birth. Though as soon as the former king had died, Nikas had been brought in by some foreign nation seeking alliance through marriage. But the reality was that the dolt of a boy wasn’t capable of being a proper companion to Ithric. He was an omega through and through- but not the type Ithric preferred. Instead of sweet and obedient he was loud and whiny. They were engaged and their engagement continued neither party looking forward to the day they could no longer stall. But as far as Ithric could tell the boy wouldn’t ever be ready. And nor would he give over his life and love to a fool more likely to break their nation into civil war than do his duties as a queen ought to.

 

“I do not understand Rayth. The boy refused me?” He asked. “Does he not know his place?” He pressed a hand to his temple. As always not only did the boy question and undermine his authority but his position as Nikas’ alpha. “I do not have the patience for this. Drag the boy from his room if you have to. But know if he’s not at my side by the time the others get here he will be suffering lashes by my hand.”

 

Rayth was a quiet obedient beta. In fact, he had been raised with King Ithric in the palace all his life. He knew his king but he always knew the same stubborn noble blood that made Ithric the unbending man he was today ran just as potent in the prideful omega prince given to his king as a mate. So similar it cause rifts between the two.

 

“Yes, your majesty. The young magistrate will be ready and obediently by your side.” Rayth said knowing any other answer would only provoke an angry rant that would no doubt lead to the boy’s beating.

 

Ithric was not an unkind man- though he had threatened Nikas with many beatings and lashings the king had never followed through. Because known to Rayth and not many others  the king did fancy the omega boy. For the same reasons he was aggravated by him it seemed.

 

Rayth bowed lowly and turned quickly. The sooner he got Nikas to obey the best it would be for all of them. Just because the boy hadn’t suffered from a beating did not mean he did not suffer. Often, locked away in his chambers having his favorite things taken from him as punishment.

 

Rayth like many others was particularly fond of the troublesome omega. It was hard not to be. As he quietly made his way down the corridors and to the wide elebrote heavy doors (presumably to keep the hollering boy silenced from the rest of the palace) he pushed them open.

 

Nikas was being dramatic again it seemed. He was yelling a mess in his mother tongue (a habit that thoroughly displeased Ithric because he didn’t speak Ma’sadian) flinging fabrics of various colors around as his maids moved about hysterically to please the young noble. “Hyork’sot! Danimear fanmorzien keit.” He was blasting about as he clearly was displeased with his garments for that evening’s banquet. “That sleazy bastard always dressin’ me up as a flower! Am I to be boasted about in public but locked away in private? I’m no man’s trophy!”

 

Rayth could only sigh because it was far too early for one of the prince’s temper tantrums. “My lord, might I interrupt?” He asks as he steps foot into the room. It was easy to see why Ithric did deal with the other’s foul mouth. The young prince was beautiful and for people in Sabal beauty was something coveted.

 

The omega’s hair was long and blonde- the color of gold. His bright greyish blue eyes always admired by guests and servants alike. His face was narrow, lips full, eyelashes long- he could give any omega woman a run for her money. Petite and small. Even Rayth who was a beta had the distinct urge to protect him.

 

“What? Did he sent you in to scold me into behaving Rayth? Sometimes I think you are my only friend in this insufferable place. But then I remember that you are just that hyork’sot’s lapdog.”

 

The youngest son of the King and Queen of  Ma’sad, Nikas, was as noble blooded as they came. Spoiled, self entitled, and coddled his entire life. He was a bright boy with a fierce personality not often found in the lesser dominant genders like beta or omega. He had his charm, beauty and wit. Of course he would be a formidable foe for someone as equally stubborn as Ithric.

 

“What displeases you my lord? Have you found your attire for the evening not to your liking. I was informed that it was specifically chosen by his highness.” Rayth said slowly as the maids casted him their glances of gratitude.

 

“If I wanted to look like a cheap harlot, I could do that for myself. I am a man. I may be an omega but that does not constitute dressing me as a--”

 

Rayth picked up the rose coloured garment from the bed. “But it is lovely and of Sabal fashion. Maybe in Ma’sad you are use to different. Here it is befitting of a respectable spouse. He merely wishes to showcase your great beauty.”

 

Nikas huffs and examines the article of clothing as if it’s no longer a vermin needing to be squashed. Feeding their vanity always seemed to work with nobles. “Perphaps it is not so bad if you can compliment it. Does my husband to be wish to see me? Why were you sent?”

 

“I am here to remind your majesty that your lord will be awaiting your arrival. To remind you to make haste and not keep him waiting. You know his patience is not of the best.”

 

Nikas laughs a bit. Silly Ithric. Ever since he had been banished to the kingdom for marriage the other had done nothing but order him about as if he was some common palace servant. He might be the youngest of his brothers but he was as high and mighty as any Ma’sadian was born. His fiancee had yet to realize the way to soften him was not through his demands and commands. Even as an omega he would never bend to such blatant displays of disrespect.

 

“Do tell my husband I do not wish for him to escort me tonight at the ball. I already have someone much more pleasant and willing to do so.” Nikas said knowing it would certainly get him in some trouble. If anything Ithric is more of a child than he is with his fits of anger and jealousy. And how that man was jealous- Nikas could play him like a harp.

 

“I must advise you not to temper his lordship-” Rayth suggested knowing the boy would do as he pleased anyway.

 

“Your presence is no longer needed Rayth. Send my lord my message will you? I suppose I ought to wear this scandalous garment to appease him.” Nikas said as he laughed delightfully.

 

 

Ithric knew something was off when Rayth avoided him. He suppose only one thing- or one person could make him do that. His mate was going to displease him and Rayth did not wish to be the one who suffered because of Nikas’ foolishness.

 

The night was still young. The ballroom’s windows remained open to allow the night breeze to cool the warmed dancing nobility. He often found these things tiring but had no other choice but to attend. Most nights, he would only show because he was king so he had to. The only distraction was wine and Nikas-

 

But it seemed Nikas wished to seek his wrath. He did not know why the boy lived to displease him so much. Was it because they were forced into this courtship? Though both had grown up knowing they would not marry for silly notions of love. They had been expecting it. Nikas did not want for anything. Ithric did not demand his alpha rights over the other and did not reprimand him physically as many would.

 

He was not a patient man and with their wedding approaching- the other teased and disobeyed him surely for his reaction. As what he hoped would be a last act of rebellion before they wed.

 

But when he caught sight of the similar rose garment, his nose flared instantly. Because Nikas was doting on Zak- his cousin from Ma’sad who had declared his affections for Nikas quite publically. The other was inviting scandal into their lives by amusing the man who was fond of him.

 

Surely, to only displease him- but how would everyone attending seeing their future queen flirting with a man who had offered to buy Nikas’ hand in marriage off of Ithric? The pulsing in his head already begun as he sought out Rayth- the damn no good servant disappearing when he knew he would be scolded.

 

Like Ithric, Nikas was overly conscious of the other. As it was his right to be so. Flirting noble ladies who did not fear Nikas’ wrath and the glares thrown at him by his bethroled.  

 

Zak was handsome- as any Ma’sadian soldier would be. Younger than Ithric by years and older than him by a few. He was ideal in his game of play with his husband to be. Zak already besotted and Ithric already hating him so.

 

“Nikas, don’t you think it’s time for you to return to Ma’sad? It’s common knowledge that you and the king do not get along.” Zak murmured. “If you’re this unhappy before you marry how will it be when you’re married to the man?”

 

He smiled faintly. “Ithric is not a bad man. Just painfully stubborn.” Nikas said slowly. “I only wish for him to submit to me as a lover would.” He murmured. The comment clearly upset Zak, his posture becoming defensive. “I’ve already told you that I want to marry him. Just on my terms.”

 

 


End file.
